Final Fantasy: The power of the sacred gems
by harathor
Summary: Seven people from seven different clans have to save the world from a mad man who is out in search of the sacred jewels that will give him the ultimate power to rule the world. He will stop at nothing to get them. Can these seven people have the strength to stop him? Can they look pass their differences to work together to stop this mad man before its too late?
1. Prologue

A/N This is a story a me and a friend wrote I hope you like it and I hope to get some reviews! I never got any from where I published this on another site!

A long time ago there was a kingdom ruled by the renown King Solomon. Within his mighty kingdom there were seven sacred clans to the north high in the mountains lived the Healing clan who practiced herbal remedies and other such medicine. The Healing clan was powerful not only in their medicines and white magic, but also there fighting skill. The clan preferred to use giant fans to fight with. To the west was the Gun clan who of course specialized in gun fighting. To the Northeast lived the Samurai clan who fight with skill, to the east lived the Amazon clan who fight with spears, bows and arrows. To the south lived the Warrior clan to the south-east lived the Ninja clan a very sneaky lot who pride themselves in what the do. Finally to the south-west lived the Mage clan sorcery at its finest black and white magic is practiced here.

On this fine day King Solomon visited the ocean to ease his mind of the rumor about a war breaking out on a nearby continent.

"Hey." Someone called to him bringing him out of his thoughts. The man who spoke to him was Rossima Solomon's oldest friend since childhood.

Rossima was a very skilled man in everything from weaponry to magic not to mention very knowledgeable. When Solomon became kin he made Rossima his advisor. He was the only one who knew the king's secrets.

"I know what's troubling you my lord, and it's not just the war overseas. Queen Katrin is expecting any day now, then there's your slip up."

"Enough Rossima!" Solomon said sharply.

"As you wish my lord, luckily Queen Katrin doesn't know." Rossima said with a smile.

"I wish I was stronger so I could protect my kingdom from possible invasion."

"You needn't worry your majesty..."

Solomon didn't listen as something caught his eye in the water. He picked up fourteen fine jewels from the sea each had a small image of some sort. "This will make a fine gift to Katrin." He said to himself.

He took one of the gems and made a necklace out of it. He placed the other gems in his pouch as he tried on the necklace. Rossima watched the king curiously when the king placed his necklace on he noticed the jewel start to shine bright. A large serpent the legendary Leviathan appeared.

"Solomon!" Rossima yelled ready to cast a powerful spell to save his king.

Solomon looked up and gasped at Leviathan. He stumbled backwards loosening the necklace and falling from his grasp. When the necklace landed in the sand Leviathan disappeared.

Rossima understood Leviathan is inside the jewel the king should not have such jewels. A smiled crossed his lips as he thought of the perfect way for him to hand over to him. Once he had those jewels in his possession nothing could stop him from receiving what is rightfully his.

"Are you alright?" He asked casually.

"Yeah I'm fine." Solomon said as he dusted himself off.

"Your highness I thing I should carry those jewels for you."

"Why?"

"Because I can keep them safe for you."

"I think I am capable of taking care of these jewels." Solomon picked up the necklace and placed it with the other jewels.

"Damn it Solomon I'm only doing this to protect you." Rossima said as he lunged at the king.

The jewels flung out of the king's pouch. "What has gotten into you Rossima?"

Argh!" Solomon screamed as he was flown back with a spell cast by Rossima.

Rossima had a smug grin on his face as he straightened himself out and bent down to gather the jewels. Solomon raised his aching head and looked at Rossima.

"What the hell?" Rossima yelled. Solomon looked on in surprise as large creatures attacked Rossima and vanished. Solomon got up slowly Rossima was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll be back Solomon and all will be mine," his voice echoed on the wind.

Solomon gathered the jewels and hurried home. The king was greeted by his servants who looked at him with worry. His face had a large cut on the forehead, his clothes singed.

"Your majesty what...?" one servant was about to ask.

"Would you bring Cid and the Bishop to my chambers?"

"Of course." The servant said hurrying to find the two men.

Solomon went to his chambers and examined the gems. A knock came at the door "come in."

A young man in his late teens to early twenties came in followed by the old bishop.

"You summoned for us?" Cid asked.

"What on earth happened to you?" The Bishop asked.

"Never mind that now I have a job for the both of you."

"What's that?" Cid asked.

"Cid I want you to take these gems and give them to the seven temples have them protect these gems with their lives."

"Uh yes sir I'll do as you wish." he said taking the gems and leaving with a salute.

"Bishop I want you to take the remaining seven gems and stash them away somewhere. Take the secret where you hid them to the grave with you."

"Yes sir, should I send for someone to take care of your wounds? I'm sure Katrin wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile

"Damn that was close I could have been...No never the reason I was injured was because Solomon possessed them. Well once my wounds heal properly I'll be back." Rossima laughed at his plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

Five hundred years later

Dao Ming of the Healing clan is out searching for a very rare herb known to have great healing powers that appears every twenty years. As the most promising of the temple students she was chosen by the high priest to wield the Phoenix gem and was often given tasks separate her peers.

Entering the temple gates

The silence lay oppressive over the grounds as Dao Ming entered the gates.

"Song! Li!" she called in vain for her friends. She noticed a coppery scent in the air and dread filled her heart. The young healer opened the door to the temple and froze.

Carnage was everywhere. Blood stained the walls and corpses littered the ground, telling the story of what had happened. They hadn't gone down without a fight monster corpses wee mixed in with human-but a temple of healers was not made for fighting. Some had been pacifists.

It was an atrocity Dao Ming could barely comprehend, even as she searched desperately for survivors.

She stopped at the doors to the crèche where the youngest of the children sent to the temple lived. When her own family had decided they could not provide for two young girls and she'd been sent to one temple and her cousin another, she'd been too old for the crèche.

She didn't want to open the doors. She didn't want to see evidence of fifteen slain toddlers and babies. It looked as though most of those trained in fighting had headed to protect the children, and died as they did so. Slowly, she opened the door, shocked at the sight within.

"Li!"

Her friend stood there, sword in hand and half his face burnt.

"Dao Ming!"

"What happened?"

Voice shaking with rage, he explained how they'd been attacked out of no where, the students herded to the crèche. Everyone capable of wielding a weapon was armed and given one simple instruction: protect the children. They'd succeeded.

The bodies piled high outside the door, defenders within had died as well, but the children survived.

"We're taking them to the farmstead, but someone needs to send a warning out. There was a man with them... he was looking for the Phoenix Gem. When he couldn't sense it here he said something about the other temples," Li said.

Dao Ming went white, hand instinctively gone to the pearl around her throat. "Soo Jin." She whispered.

"Go. Now. I'll tell them you went to warn the other temples. We'll get the kids away from here. Find us later." Li said.

She ran.

Soo Jin stood poised her weapon in her hand. She was sent out of the village with a few of her comrades to kill a pack of wolves that threatened weary travelers.

"Rei! Yoshi! Get into place!"

The wolves snarled at the three young samurai's. "Soo Jin we're surrounded." Yoshi the younger of the three said concerned.

"Don't let your guard down Yoshi." Soo Jin whispered to her. The girl was barely fifteen she really wasn't cut out to be a samurai. "Hey didn't the priest give you the ruby?" Rei asked.

Soo Jin glanced down at her left hand where a ruby ring was placed on her finger. "Don't tell me you believe that story Rei? Besides it would be a waste of time just to kill a bunch of wolves."

"Ahhh!" Yoshi screamed as the lead wolf circling them attacked. She fumbled with her sword as the sword slipped from her sweaty palms.

"Yoshi!" Soo Jin yelled as she gripped her sword and attacked the wolf chopping its head off. The wolves backed down. "Can we go back to the village now?" Yoshi pleaded.

Rei picked up the gil left by the wolves. "I think we should head back to the village." Rei agreed. Soo Jin looked at the clearing they stood at it had gotten awfully quiet. Not even the twitter of birds.

"Something's not right here." She said.

The three headed back to the village. They hadn't made it there before acrid smoke bit their noses.

"A fire?" Yoshi yelped.

"Calm down." Rei urged "It's probably just a campfire."

Soo Jin said nothing, though worry ate at her heart as the scent got stronger the closer they got to the village. "We can grab one of the hunters after we drop you off at the infirmary. With that many wolves they really shouldn't have assigned a trainee." Rei said.

"I'm not helpless Rei." Yoshi looked down in embarrassment

"We don't think your helpless" murmured Soo Jin, "We just think this was outside your training and experience."

"By fifteen you had already killed that dragon."

"Well, it was rather weak as dragons go, and I had a lot of help. Come on, we've been out in the woods for two weeks hunting these things. You're wounded and exhausted don't beat yourself over this."

The three moved on towards the village the smell of smoke grew stronger. The sight of the town could be seen flames burned the roofs of houses. "What on Gaia?" Rei said shocked.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Yoshi shouted over and over again. Not believing what she was seeing tears rolled down her face like a gush of water flowing from a fountain.

Soo Jin could not believe her eyes either. She turned to her friends "Will you two get a hold of yourselves! Come on let's go and see if there are any survivors."

As the three moved through the flaming town carcasses of monsters and people lay strewn across the streets. Nobody said anything as they inspected the bodies. "Soo Jin look out!" Yoshi yelled as a thought to be dead monster rose up from where it lay. Soo Jin turned to see the monster suddenly the head was cut off. Soo Jin looked around bewildered she hadn't killed the monster then who did?

"Soo Jin!" Dao Ming shouted as she finally arrived at the Samurai village only to find it in ruin like her own village.

"Dao Ming what are you doing here?"

"Soo Jin do you have the ruby?"

"Yes, what's this all about?"

"I can't really say, but someone is after the sacred jewels. They have already destroyed my village and from the look of it they've already been here."

"We need to give them a proper burial first."

"Soo Jin there's no time for that the other temples are in trouble."

"She's right Soo Jin don't worry Yoshi and I will make sure they get a proper burial." Rei said.

Soo Jin sighed to herself she knew of course it was her job to go with Dao Ming to warn the other temples. She turned and looked at Rei and Yoshi, and the ruins of her village.

"Soo Jin don't worry we'll make sure they get a proper burial then we will make plans to rebuild our home." Rei said. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Help!" A hoarse voice cried out from somewhere in the ruins.

The four of them came across an injured samurai who was being attacked by a Grendel. "Rei! Yoshi! get him out-of-the-way!"

Soo Jin and Dao Ming got in front of the Grendel and behind the injured samurai who was taken out of harms way by Rei and Yoshi. Soo Jin used her sword to avoid the attacks from the Grendel. Dao Ming used he fan slicing off the sharp tail. The Grendel moved with such speed and strength knocking Soo Jin down she placed her sword at its neck as it snapped and clawed at her.

"Soo Jin!" Dao Ming cried out ready to attack the Grendel. A red flash appeared from between Soo Jin and the Grendel. Dao Ming watched in astonishment as the Grendel was lifted off Soo Jin by a huge demon. The demon was the largest demon they ever seen thus far. The demon was high in the air above them with the Grendel. The Grendel fell to the ground below as the demon created a large fireball striking the Grendel turning it to ashes before disappearing.

"Soo Jin are you alright?" Dao Ming asked as she inspected her wounds before digging through her pouch for a potion. Dao Ming helped her up and they went to where the others waited. "That was incredible!" Rei and Yoshi said together.

"So that was Ifrit wasn't it? So, the legends are true the gem in one of the mystical fourteen gems that bring great power. Rossima wanted those jewels for himself and now..." the samurai said to himself.

Dao Ming inspected his cuts and other torn body parts the samurai was lucky to be alive his left eye was scratched badly his skin was badly burnt. She dung through her pouch and found an X-potion forcing him to drink it.

The samurai healed almost instantly "Thank you. Soo Jin protect the gem with your life."

"What happened here?" Yoshi asked.

"We had been attacked out of no where from above. A man insisted we hand over the jewel and when we refused well, he destroyed everything."

"You look familiar aren't you the son of the high priest? Rei asked.

"That's correct Rei I am Ryu my job was to keep the jewel safe in the temple. That is until father gave it to Soo Jin now my job was to protect the rest of our secrets. But, there's nothing left five hundred years worth of history gone."

"Take care of him." Soo Jin said to the two female samurai's "Come on Dao Ming we need to get to the next village."


	3. Chapter 2

Antiope stood out on the beach hunting for large crabs and other sea creatures. The chief's daughter Alcinoe was to be married this evening to Hallvard the most prominent male in the entire clan. Antiope's job along with Okylae were to hunt for the big feast that night.

Antiope was given the Opal that supposedly contained Shiva by Echephyle one of the clans elders and second to the chief. Originally Alcinoe was to be given the sacred opal, but see as she wasn't fully mature enough to handle the responsibility it was given to Antiope.

"So Antiope what do you think of Alcinoe getting married?" Okylae asked as she picked up the dead fish they had just killed.

"It's not my place to say Okylae. Now we seem to have enough fish, crabs, and turtles for the feast. Is there anything specific we should get for the feast?"

"We should get something sweet for dessert you know how prone Alcinoe is when it comes to sweets."

"Yea I know." Antiope said with a smile as she remembered when Alcinoe found some cocoa beans she went all obsessive crazed like. It took what seemed like forever for her to go back to normal. Then again they were just children then.

"I suppose some cocoa beans wont hurt."

The two went into the forest until they came across a large cocoa bean tree. Antiope looked for the ripest cocoa bean on the tree. "Um...Antiope we got company." Okylae said.

Antiope looked up higher in the tree to see a large roc peering down at them. Antiope slowly pulled an arrow out of her pouch. The roc cried out before it swooped down and attacked.

Okylae gripped her spear and began to charge the roc. "No don't Okylae quick get some of the cocoa beans off the tree I got it distracted." Antiope said as she shared blows with the massive bird.

Okylae climbed the tree grabbing as many cocoa beans as she could when she noticed a nest with three eggs in it. She reached out for one, but the branch she was on broke under her weight causing her to fall. This brought the attention of the mother roc who went to attack Okylae and protect her unborn young.

"Okylae!" Antiope gripped her spear and threw it as high into the air as possible. The spear just missed the roc, the roc gazed at the two Amazons trying to decide which one was more of a threat. The roc decided to continue after the one in the tree.

"Okylae get out of there!" Antiope shouted.

"I'm going I'm going!"

Antiope watched as her friend climbed down the tree as fast as she could. The roc not far behind her ready to grab the young Amazon with its large talons. The opal on Antiope's bracelet began to glow, Antiope was surrounded by a white light as the light slowly vanished she saw a beautiful nude woman before her. The woman moved her right arm in an arc shooting crystal ice at the roc. The roc cried out in pain as it flew to its nest.

Antiope stood in astonishment as the woman disappeared right before her. Okylae finished getting down out of the tree with the cocoa beans.

"Are you alright Okylae?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Antiope was that the mystical Shiva I just saw or was that just my imagination?"

The two hurried home as fast as they could they didn't want to be late. When they arrived they found the village engulfed by flames. "What on earth happened?" Okylae asked

"Come on."

As the two walked through the burning ruins of the village they found dead carcasses of monsters and their own kin. They made it to the temple the only building not burned to the ground. The two went inside and found Alcinoe, Halvard, the children, and Echephyle. Halvard and Echephyle were severely injured.

"What happened?" Antiope asked.

"Antiope thank goodness do you still have the opal?" Echephyle asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes."

"Listen to me you can't let them have it."

"Let who have it?"

Ros..." Echephyle passed out from exhaustion.

Meanwhile Dao Ming and Soo Jin arrived at what remained of the Amazon tribe. "Looks like we're too late." Soo Jin said.

"Come on let go see if we can find any survivors."

"Do you think he got what he came for?" Soo Jin asked.

Dao Ming didn't want to think about it as they came to the temple. As they walked into the temple they had spears and arrows pointed at them. "Um...we are here to see if the gem is still safe, I am Dao Ming from the healing clan and this is Soo Jin from the samurai clan. The same man who attacked you attacked our village as well.

"Antiope go with them you must protect the opal and stop him at all cost." Echephyle said.

Antiope got up from where she sat grabbing her weapons. "Knock him dead." Okylae said cheerfully. Antiope gave a small nod as she followed Dao Ming and Soo Jin out of the temple.

"I am Antiope." She said introducing herself as they left. "So where are we headed?"

"To the next village." Dao Ming said.

_Rocks fell, everyone died._

Tristan awoke sharply, looking around. Slowly he relaxed as he saw there was no mysterious table, no ominous figure talking about rocks. Damn it he hated those types of dreams. Still it wasn't as bad as the dream where he woke beside some parody of a person, with a crown upon its head holding a tray that contained some sort of meat patty and bread as a voice said something about waking up with the king.

Almost as bad as that, was the dream where Rossima led forces of darkness against his home to search for the summoning gem he carried. Deciding against going back to sleep, Tristan got up to prepare for the day. His grandfather the village headman who'd taken him in after his parents died, had insisted the pilgrimage be early this year. Thus instead of being warm at home he was camping out, headed for the shrine, as they done every year, to show the villages devotion to keeping the pact. Still, it would soon be done and he could go home.

Though long past sight of the village he could still smell smoke of cooking fires. Except... there was far too much smoke to be just from cooking fires...too much smoke in general. Fear cleaned his stomach as he broke camp heading away from the shrine.

It was a horrible scene he returned to, the village ashes and corpses scattered everywhere. He darted about searching for any sign of life, before coming to the statue of The Three Sisters. With trembling hands he activated the secret entrance below it and looked to the chamber within. He slumped over in relief as the figures huddled within started babbling all at once. The shelter, built to hide and protect the children and mothers, had done its job well. None of the attackers had even known they were there.

It was during this discussion of what they should do next that they became aware of the visitors.

"Damn it! Too late again!" Cursed a woman in the garb of the samurai clan.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

Soo Jin glanced at the warrior ignoring his question she spoke..."Who has the gem?"

Tristan gritted his teeth just who was this samurai? Tristan knew well on the samurai clan and there customs much like the warriors they were a proud honorable clan. It was then that Tristan noticed the other two women behind the samurai. One a beautiful Amazon, the other a girl from the Healing clan in the mountainous region.

_ What were three girls from three different clans doing here? _Tristan thought to himself. He then remembered one of the children babbling about Rossima and the topaz gem for which he carried. _Could they possibly be working for Rossima?_ Tristan thought. He shook his head the very idea was ludicrous. For some reason he couldn't stop staring at the Samurai.

Nobody spoke up when Soo Jin asked who had the gem. That worried the three of them did Rossima actually get a hold of one of the gems?

"I have it and you're not getting it without a fight." Tristan spoke up.

Antiope and Dao Ming let out a sigh of relief. Soo Jin however had a smug grin on her face. Soo Jin carefully gripped her sword and got ready to fight. "Soo Jin what in Gaia's name are you doing" Dao Ming asked alarmed as Soo Jin and the warrior fought.

"Not bad for a girl." Tristan said as he parried her attacks. That comment made her fight harder. _What was with this guy?"_

Suddenly Antiope got between the two "That will be quite enough we got more important things to worry about."

Tristan had a smile on his face the whole time its been years since he had a decent partner to train with. "I am Tristan." he said holding his hand out to shake hers.

Soo Jin glanced down at the hand before her. She bowed ever so slightly letting him know she acknowledge him as a warrior. "Soo Jin." She said as she headed up the stairs not looking back at Tristan. Tristan wasn't sure what to think, the samurai was very different from himself. It bugged him yet, he couldn't help but appreciate the samurai. It was taboo for a warrior and a samurai to be an item the reason was because of the honor and whatnot. He was determined however to win the samurai over.

"I am Dao Ming and this is Antiope." Dao Ming said introducing herself to the warrior. Dao Ming explained the situation to Tristan. He grew pale of what he heard from Dao Ming.

"Tristan, it is your duty as a warrior to protect the gem given to you." one of the children said.

Tristan nodded he felt bad leaving the mothers and children. "Don't worry so much about us Tristan we'll be alright." One of the mothers said with a smile.

"I'll be back I promise." Tristan said before heading out.

"Tristan wait!" one of the children yelled as they ran up the stairs.

"Could you please bring back some more chocobos? We lost several." the boy asked.

"I'll do what I can. How many do we have left?"

"Twenty." the boy said.

Tristan frowned only twenty they had over a hundred before the disaster. "Here take these." The boy said giving him some gyashal greens. Tristan smiled said goodbye to the boy and left. Tristan whistled a chocobo came running towards him and stopped.

Tristan got on his chocobo and followed the girls.


	4. Chapter 3

Kage sat down underneath a large fir-tree she was bored. There was no travelers on the road to steal from. She looked down at the gem she got from her sensei. She smiled at the memory of how she got it.

"Now then to prove your skills to me I want you all to try to steal the gem without me knowing. The first one who does gets to keep the gem and protect it." The sensei had said.

Sensei made it too easy for her, then again her peers were in her opinion a lower rank of ninja. She received the gem before her peers could think of a strategy to get it.

It was only a few days ago that her village was attacked. How it was possible? She had no idea since the ninja clan is hidden by thick forest and mountains. Luckily her clan escaped into the mountains however, her village was burned to the ground. She soon heard people coming she waited quietly hopefully they'll have something worth stealing. Three women and a man on a chocobo, she sneered at the sight of the samurai.

She soon attacked. The party didn't even know what hit them. "Hold it right there ninja!" The samurai said.

This wasn't suppose to happen how could she have been seen? Dao Ming noticed the jewel the ninja carried. "Has Rossima attacked your village?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" Kage asked suspiciously.

"Look we are trying to warn the other villages and hopefully find the other gems before Rossima." Tristan said.

Kage pondered this for a moment or two. If she went with these people she could come back with an even bigger reward for her village. She nodded in understanding "alright I'm coming along with you."

"What?" Soo Jin asked.

"Well after all I have the Siren gem so I must find the other one before Rossima."

"Yes come with us the more the merrier." Tristan said.

"Teh Fine!" Soo Jin said.

"Where's the next village clan at?" Tristan asked.

Dao Ming pulled out a map and scanned it carefully. "That would be the mage clan." she said. There was a silence between the five of them for several minutes. "Do we really have to go there?" Tristan asked.

"That's where the gem is located." Dao Ming said.

"But..."

"The gems were split up between the seven clans that includes the mage clan." Antiope said.

"I know that! But the mage clan is the birth place of Rossima. Because of him our villages were destroyed it's the mages fault."

Dao Ming opened her mouth and retort to that comment. After all in a way she is of the same clan. Long before King Solomon the first, back before the borders that separated the clans the Healing clan and the Mage clan were the same. Then a conflict she presumed split them up and the Healing clan moved up to the Northern Mountains.

The Mage village it had been ages since Rossima was here last. This time he was going to get the gem hidden here. "Do you plan to do what you did with the other villages?" Lyke asked.

Rossima didn't have to say anything they all knew the plan get the gem by any means necessary. The mages grew alarmed at the sight of Rossima. The priest stood at the temple. "Good day." Rossima said with a smile on his face.

"Your wasting your time here Rossima. Because of you, you gave us mages a bad name now get out." The father said defensively gripping his staff.

"I am very sorry to hear you say that Father. If you just hand over the gem in the temple I'll be on my way and then the mages will be well-known as the all-powerful clan."

"Just how dumb do you think I am?" The father asked.

Rossima had enough of this his allies and monsters attacked.

Aero sat meditating underneath a red fir-tree. He had already mastered the basic magic spells of fire, blizzard, water, air, and earth as well as plenty of white magic. Thus he became a red mage. He was in the process of learning Flare when he had a horrible vision about his village.

"Damn!" He swore as he lost his concentration on learning Flare. Now it will take him longer he was so close too. He broke the barrier that surrounded him that he used when training. If only he knew a transportation spell however, haste will have to do.

Rossima figured the old man would cast protect and reflect over the temple. Well he'll fix that the Father's magic was powerful no doubt but he was old and his magic wasn't as strong as it could be. Rossima lifted his hands up in the air to make the temple crumble. A girl came running out of the temple in a blue robe. Rossima stared at her for a moment as she cast a spell on him. The spell was weak and barely singed his robe.

"Get out of here!" she yelled.

"I don't suppose you know where the gem is do you?"

"Like I'd tell you who has it!"

"I see, well you will tell," He said coming up from behind her. Most people would scream in fright but not this girl.

"Aysu!" The Father called out to her.

"Now who has the gem?" He asked her again making sure she answered properly he made it so the temple would collapse.

Hearing the screams of her friends inside she reluctantly answered. "Aero has it."

"And where is Aero?"

She didn't answer. "Lyke take the girl!"

As she was taken she heard the cried of her friends as the temple collapsed.

Aero arrived back at the village smoke was thick he couldn't see anything. He moved his right hand in an arc the smoke disappeared. The houses in the village were a blaze and there was no sight of anybody. He raised his hands high to the sky the clouds turned dark and a heavy down pour of rain came down extinguishing the flames.

Aero wasn't sure what to think of the sight of his village. "Little Sis." he said to himself as he raced to the temple. His eyes went wide with shock at the crumbled remains of the sacred temple. "Little Sis! He yelled as he attempted to move the stones. Frustrated at the stones he lightly moved his hand over the stones they quickly moved away. Aero stood stock still for a moment at the sight of one of the children. He carefully pulled the kid out and examined him it was Huo, his rival for as long as he could remember. Aero moved his hand over the body scanning him.

Aero frowned their was nothing his white magic could do. Huo's soul had completely left his body so life and cure would be no use. Aero continued removing the stones and pulling the dead bodies of several children. Like Huo there soul's had left their bodies.

Aero lined the bodies of the seven children he was capable of pulling out of the remains in front of the two sacred statues one being the Legendary Bahamut the other was that of a woman known as Xing Ji the very first mage. Legends has it that Xing Ji takes the bodies and souls of the departed into the heavens above.

Aero bent down on his knees face down to the ground for the safe journey of the departed to the heavens. As he was praying he heard the footsteps of people coming this way.

"It looks like we're too late." Kage said with a frown she was hoping there'd be something exciting worth taking. "Don't give up hope, we need to hopefully find the gem." Dao Ming said.

"Man this looks worse than when my village was destroyed." Soo Jin said.

Aero had had enough how dare these people just walk right in here thinking they can have the amber-colored stone that held Bahamut. They were probably the ones who destroyed his village well, he will get his revenge for his fallen brethren.

Aero got up gripping his staff. He gave a slight bow to the Xing Ji statue before awaiting the intruders.

Dao Ming stopped where she was when she spotted the red mage. "Is the gem safe?" Dao Ming asked. The mage didn't speak it was then she noticed something was wrong.

A/N This is as far as I will go today with this story so please review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope to get reviews soon. I will likely post more than just this chapter if I can get some reviews. Good or bad I'd like to know at any rate here is the next chapter.

Aero carefully examined the group a warrior on a chocobo, a ninja no surprise there, an Amazon, a samurai, and one from the healing clan. He held his staff sideways creating a strong gush of wind that pushed the group back. The party went flying twenty feet into the air.

"Hey what the hell?" Tristan asked as he got up. As the group came back towards him he cast another spell. The party jumped out-of-the-way. "We don't have a choice we have to fight him." Antiope said.

"But..." Dao Ming said as she saw her comrades ready to fight. She sighed there was no choice. The party took turns attacking the mage yet, it seemed like there attacks weren't as strong as they could be. Aero cast another spell this one aimed at the warrior. Lightning struck sending him falling he was dead now to get rid of the others. It was then that the girl from the healing clan brought the warrior back to life. Aero gritted his teeth he should have gotten rid of her first.

"No more games." Aero spread his arms out as far as they could go. It began to get incredibly dark the Bahamut gem began to move slightly within the gem. A red light shot into the sky and Bahamut the dragon king began to descend.

"Oh my God." Dao Ming said there was no way they'd defeat the mage not when he had the Bahamut gem in his possession.

"Aero stop!" A hoarse voice from behind him said. Aero turned around his eyes went wide at seeing Father. The old mage was leaning on his staff using it as a crutch. The Father began to fall, Bahamut instantly disappeared as Aero caught him in his arms.

"Listen to me Aero this is not how you should act, you know as well as I do Xing Ji would frown on your actions now."

Aero lowered his head ashamed of himself he had disgraced himself and his people he was no better than Rossima. It was then Aero noticed Father's severe wounds.

"Father let me heal you."

"Don't bother Aero my time on this planet is almost up.

"But..."

"You have more urgent matters Aero, Rossima is back, to bring honor and to be praised by Xing Ji you need to go with that group over there to find the other gems before Rossima."

"Father where is Little Sis?"

"Aysu is...Aysu is gone." He said as he shut his eyes for the last time. Aero picked up Father's body and placed him with the seven children. Aero completely ignored the party as he went with the ceremony to make sure Xing Ji took care of them. Aero burned incense as well as lotus blossoms followed by an item that belonged to the decease Normally the one giving the ceremony would place his hands on Xing Ji calling out to her to make sure there souls don't come back vengeful and thus have them join the lifestream. Aero couldn't do that he could not look upon her face so, instead he bent face down in the dirt praying for forgiveness.

The party stood and watched quietly. Aero got up after a while and looked at the party. "I'm sorry." he said solemnly.

"I am Dao Ming and this is Soo Jin, Antiope, Kage, and Tristan." She said cheerfully.

"You have the Bahamut gem you need to come with us to stop Rossima." Antiope said.

The party nodded knowing that in order for them to destroy Rossima they had to have all the jewels which meant the mage would have to come along. Tristan wasn't too pleased to have the red mage in the party especially since he killed him. He also didn't like these strange rituals the mages had. Why couldn't he just bury the dead like a normal civilization?

The party left the village Aero following along behind them. "Kage can I ask a favor of you?" Tristan asked.

"What's that?"

"I want my revenge for being kill could you..."

"You want me to assassinate the mage?"

"Yes, I know it's a bit weird to me to ask but Dao Ming can bring him back to life again."

"Alright but it will cost you?"

"Will this be enough?" He asked tossing her a bag full of money.

"It will do."

Kage went to talk to the mage "I have a favor to ask you?" she said. Aero turned and looked at her " could you teach me black magic?"

"What on earth for?"

"Please! I'll pay you."

Aero didn't say anything he glanced back at his village one last time. The group down for the night they pitched up tents and got firewood. Aero stood calmly so much has happened and he had no idea what happened to Aysu. Aero noticed Tristan was having trouble with the camp fire. Aero sighed as he came over he pushed him out-of-the-way. Aero took in a breath and then letting it out before rubbing his hands like he was cold. He then moved his hands away the camp fire was set.

Aero then left and sat down away from the campsite. Dao Ming came over with dinner and sat down next to him. "You need to stop beating yourself about this it wasn't your fault. Together we can beat Rossima."

"I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking of Little Sis. I have no idea where she is or if she is still alive."

"We'll find he one way or another. You should get some rest we leave the first thing in the morning."

Aero sighed to himself as he headed down to the river. He stood at the riverbank he let the hood down revealing his face. His body ached no thanks to Huo and that attack he used on him during training. The mages had healed him but, whatever the spell Huo used came back. It was a tough choice for Father to decide who should keep and protect the Bahamut gem.

Aero scooped up some water and drank. The cold water numbed the burning that moved through his body. Feeling a little better he laid down letting his body relax. Aero looked up at the starry sky as he played with the Bahamut gem. His eyes grew heavy insisting sleep he placed the gem away and began to dream.

Aero found himself back at his village several years ago: _"Hey Aero come on already if either of us are going to be blessed by Xing Ji and Father to protect the Bahamut gem we need to practice." Huo said._

_"Yeah alright." Aero said as he followed Huo into the forest._

_"Hey wait for me!" Aysu called out to the two older boys._

_"Aysu go home this is Aero and my time to practice. Besides your too young for black magic go back to the temple and work on your white magic." Huo said._

_"Can't I watch?"_

_"I don't see why she can't watch." Aero said._

_"Fine, but that gem is as good as mine to protect." The three of them went into the woods, Huo and Aero cast a barrier so there magic wouldn't destroy the forest. Aysu sat on a boulder and watched. The two boys cast spells at each other each trying to set up a shield to protect them before the spell hit. Huo started to cast a spell and Aero wasn't fast enough to put a barrier up. The spell hit him head on Huo stopped as Aero just lay there screaming in pain. Huo and Aysu attempted to get him home._

_When Father saw him he was not pleased. He healed Aero the best he could but not knowing what kind of spell was used he couldn't do much. "What spell did you use Huo?" He asked sternly._

_"I...I don't remember."_

_Father sighed as he went back to check on Aero. "How is he?" He asked the two girls looking over him._

_"I did all I can do Father, it's the weirdest thing Father I scanned his body and he's burning from the inside out I don't know if there's a cure to this or not. He may die before morning."_

_"Your bother will have to be punished for this Hua."_

_"I understand Father perhaps the healing clan could help." _

_Hua we haven't had contact with them in centuries. Besides who would make such a treacherous journey?"_

_"I'll go Father."_

_"Don't be absurd your just a girl who has not mastered her spells yet."_

_"But."_

_"No!"_

_Later that night. "Don't worry Aero I'll find a cure to the spell my brother put on you."_

_"Hua." Aero whispered as he watched her go._

Aero woke up he sighed to himself that was the last time he saw Hua. He got up and headed back to camp the party was getting ready to head out. Kage came over to Aero to talk to him again. "Can you please teach me black magic." she asked desperately. Aero let out a sigh "Fine but it will cost you plus you need to understand magic to do magic."

"Will these be enough?" she asked handing him the bag full of money. "I don't want money."

"What can I give you then?"

Aero smiled as he spoke "I am mage and mages are interested in knowledge and rare and unusual items."

Kage thought about this for a moment she didn't have anything like that she'll just have to look hard for such things. Aero went and walked side by side with Dao Ming "Do you know a girl name Hua?" He asked.

She stopped in her tracks Hua? she remembered a young girl that came to her village several years ago by that name. Before she could reply to his question they heard gunshots. The party came to see a gun fighter fighting a Chimera.

"Come on lets help." Soo Jin said thrilled at having to fight something.

Yea." Kage said. _Maybe I can get some rare items from it and then Aero could teach me black magic._ Kage thought to herself. The rest of the party followed suit to help.

A/N Again please review tell me what you think of this story good or bad. If I see any reviews I may just add another chapter :)


	6. Chapter 5

Tristan and Soo Jin launched themselves at the monster, swords at the ready, as the rest spread out for more ranged attacks. It was Antiope who noticed the second chimera, shouting a warning as she turned to face the new threat. the Amazon deflected its first attack with ease, but the second one struck down the stranger.

Cursing, Dao Ming hastily knelt beside the fallen woman. She kept an eye on the monsters as she began to cast resurrection, but the others had everything well in hand. She turned her attention back to her patient - then cursed harder as she noticed the gem the other wore. A summoning gem.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Kage.

"So it seems." answered Aero. "The last member of our party the wielder of the seventh summoning gem."

"Seriously?" the ninja asked "I mean did you see her go down with one hit?"

Dao Ming tried to be fair. "We really don't know how long she was fighting that first chimera, Done! She should come around on her own."

There was a doubtful silence from the rest.

"Mmm still..." Aero said "to be killed with a single hit... I can't imagine the embarrassment..." The red mage trailed off meaningfully, shooting a smug glance over at Tristan.

The warrior had a white knuckled grip on the hilt of his sword, clearly moments from drawing. "Is there something you want to say Mage?"

"All I did was make a statement about our new friends embarrassing display. Was there something in that, that you applied to yourself?"

So forceful was Tristan's glare the others almost expected Aero to burst into flames on the spot.

"Wha...What happened?" The figure on the ground sat up.

"The chimera."

"Calm down." Dao Ming soothed "They've been taken care of."

"And how." mentioned Kage from the corpses where she'd been wandered back to loot.

"I'm Dao Ming and this is my cousin Soo Jin. These are our companions." She gestured to each as she said their names "Kage, Antiope, Aero, and Tristan. can you tell us your name?"

"Kris...I'm called Kris. What happened?"

"There was a second chimera. Perhaps you shouldn't hunt alone in the future." Antiope said casually.

"I don't need any help." Kris groused. standing up.

Nobody could keep from raising their eyebrows at this. Aero had to comment. "Is that so?" he drawled condescendingly "Because that's not how it looked from where I was standing."

"I think we should get going." Dao Ming interrupted before violence could break out. "We need to hurry to Kris's village." She cast a worried look at the lengthy shadows, drawing awareness to the passing of time.

"Why'd a mixed-matched group like you want to go to my village. And why should I even tell you where it is?" Kris asked suspiciously.

"Oh for Shiva's sake! We already know! The gunslinger village of Serenity Valley, right at the rim of Valentine Plains. And we need to get moving." Antiope snapped.

Soo Jin and Dao Ming hustled Kris along, explaining the situation in quiet voices as they quickly walked on. Aero and Antiope followed along last in thoughts of their own. Kage and Tristan fell behind them.

"Yep." Kage said nonchalantly, admiring her new boot knife. "**Why **is he still alive?" Tristan pressed, fingers twitching as though he longed to pull his blade.

"Oh you know how it is." Kage said airily "Mages you know they're tricky to kill." she tucked the boot knife away.

He pulled out a money pouch. "Will this help you through the trickiness."

She grabbed it with a smile. "it'll sure help.

They grew hopeful as they got closer to Kris's village and no smoke was spotted on the horizon. Surely this was a good sign. This time they wouldn't be too late."

Kris was convinced they were playing a sick joke on her, and angering those around her as she told them off for lying about such a thing.

"It's not a lie! There's no joke! Our villages were completely wiped out! Gone! Our people are dead! We wouldn't joke about such a thing." Despite the gravity of the situation Tristan couldn't help but admire Soo Jin's passion as she yelled at the gunslinger.

Before the group's tension could build out of control Kage said "Actually my people are fine." There was a collective "What?!" and Kage continued, "Yeah, my village is constantly ready to move. The attackers came, so we slipped away destroying buildings as we went."

There was plenty that could have been said to that, but that was the point their destination came into sight. There was no smoke, no fire. There was also no village only the remains of one.

Kris stared in devastation before running into what had been her village, but was now burned out, wrecks, rubble, and cold ashes. She searched desperately but found no survivors, running from bolt-hole to bolt-hole. The others followed solemnly, memories of their own homes near at hand. Finally they had to admit defeat there were no survivors here to be found.

Antiope placed a hand on Kris's shoulder. "We will have vengeance for the lives lost."

"How?" Kris whirled to face the Amazon. "How can we possibly do anything about this?! What can we do?"

"We can go see the king." Tristan said.

"I'm not too thrilled with that plan." Aero muttered, offered no plan of his own. With no other plans it was decided they would go see the king.

A/N Tell me what you guys think of the characters I need to know who liked Aero's comment about being killed with one blow and Tristan reaction? Or anything from the other chapters? More to come humor and stuff


	7. Chapter 6

What is the point of going to see the king?" Aero asked after a while.

"We might get some ideas of what we should do next. If we can get an audience with his majesty." Dao Ming said.

"What are you scared mage?" Tristan asked with a sneer.

"No of course not! But if you haven't noticed mages are not allowed inside the castle city."

"Yea there's good reason for that." Tristan said.

Before a fight could break out Dao Ming intercepted it. "Boys come on we will think of something so we can see the king. Now then it's getting late we need to set up camp for the night."

Both boys sneered at each other as they went there separate ways. Dao Ming let out a sigh it was hard to keep the peace between her companions when they wanted to kill each other. The warrior was too thick-headed and the mage was rather hot-headed, then there was her cousin and the ninja they didn't get along very well, but at least they didn't try to kill each other. They just avoided each other as much as possible.

Kage went through her things she took from the two chimeras. Besides the boot knife she had found a vile with unknown liquid in it, an ancient scroll written in a dead language, and a talisman. She sighed none of these seemed special to her nothing rare at this rate she'd never learn magic. That evening the companions sat by the fire. Each one lost in their own thoughts. Kage sat down beside Aero who was staring intently at the fire.

"Aero?"

"Hmm..?"

"I found some things from the chimera battle." She handed him the items she found. Aero didn't seem all that interested in the items until he glanced at the scroll.

Kage nodded eager to get started. "Settle down first for you to cast any kind of basic elemental spells you need to understand them. For you to understand them you have to become them."

Kage gave a questionable look not understanding the concept. Aero let out a sigh this was going to be harder than he guessed. "Look air and water are the easiest to learn so let us begin shall we?"

"Do you know how to meditate?" Aero asked as he sat down and began to meditate. Kage did the same. "Wind and water are always moving let your spirit take flight and listen carefully. That is the most important part." He said just above a whisper as he closed his eyes. Kage followed suite trying her best to concentrate. What seemed like forever she felt a tingling within her very soul.

"Your ready for the next step." Aero said getting up "now this is very important to get the words right to cast the spell if you make one slip up here you cast a completely different spell from what you meant to cast."

"What are the words?"

"The element will tell you."

"Huh? I don't get it how can the element tell me?"

"Were you not listening to the spirits?" Aero asked a little angrier sounding then he should have been. Kage closed her eyes and went back to square one she felt the tingling again until it reached her brain she began speaking in a dialect.

Aero had a smile on his face as she cast water. "Control it don't let it get out of control." he said as he watched the water start to fill up the barrier. "Damn It! Kage!"

The two of them were already chest deep in water. "This is for your own good Kage." as he cast sleep on her. He grabbed her so she wouldn't go face first in the water and drown. He then cast drain letting the water drain away he then removed the barrier and took her back to the campsite. "Heh I'm glad I didn't teach you fire yet." He said to himself.

"What did you do to Kage?" Tristan asked.

"Nothings she's just sleeping."

Aero could feel that damned curse spell again. He slouched down against a tree and took deep breaths of air that burned his throat. This brought the attention of his companions.

"Hey are you okay Aero?" Soo Jin asked concerned.

Tristan was not pleased watching the samurai concerning herself with the mage. It was probably some act to get the girls attention. "Soo Jin he's fine just leave him." Tristan said. Soo Jin gave Tristan a blank stare.

"Tristan's right I'm fine just tired is all." Aero said as he closed hiss eyes to sleep.

Dao Ming was surprised for those two to agree with each other. Maybe they're finally starting to become friends. The rest of the party got ready for bed. Dao Ming noticed Kris was frantically looking for something.

"Loose something?"

"I can't find my boot knife."

"I'm sure it will turn up eventually." Dao Ming said with a yawn.

Dao Ming awoke from her sleep by Aero no less. Clearly another argument she groaned as she sat up. "No! Absolutely not! I refuse to wear that I'd rather be put in jail than wear that."

"Aero be reasonable this way we can go see the king without any trouble." Soo Jin said.

"Is he always like this?" Kris asked.

"A healing clan outfit are you trying to insult me?"

"What's wrong with a healing clan outfit?" Dao Ming asked not pleased.

"Nothing, but come on white! Is not my color."

"Just go put it one so we can get going." Dao Ming said giving him a look that dared him to argue. "Fine!" He said taking the outfit and walking off.

"Where'd that outfit come from?" Dao Ming asked to no one in particular.

"Kage who else." Tristan said.

Dao Ming was a little concerned on how she got an exact replica of the clothes her people wore. "Hey it was either that outfit or this one." Kage said holding up a chocobo outfit.

Aero took his robe off and began putting on the layers of white clothing. Once fully dressed in the outfit he glanced at his reflection in the water he was not pleased to see all of his face. His hair that usually hung down and hidden in his hood was now tied tight above his head leaving his golden amber eyes for the public to see. He reluctantly went back to the campsite. Aero placed his robe with a pack he carried he then strapped his staff to his back he heard Tristan laughing.

"Just what is so funny?" He asked giving him a cold stare.

"You look like a girl!" Tristan said laughing again.

"Why you!"

"Come on let's get going." Antiope said.

Aero pulled out the fans the outfit came with and examined them trying to figure out who they work. "Yep definitely a girl now, I guess we'll just have to call you Aera now." Tristan said with a laugh as he walked passed Aero.

Aero gritted his teeth as he let one of the fans go. "Ow!" Tristan said as the fan hit him in the back of the head. Aero felt a little better now not only did he figure out how to use the fans properly, but he got back at Tristan for calling him a girl.

"Hey Aero sorry about last night." Kage said.

"Don't worry about it you just need to learn to control it. Keep practicing and you'll be fine."

Meanwhile

"What's the plan Rossima?" Lyke asked.

"We go to the Castle City Solomon XIV wont know where the other gems are but we can make use of him."

"Rossima what about the girl?" Sidene asked.

Rossima looked at the girl tied up with a fire in her eyes. "I'll deal with her personally." He said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"We should just kill her she's no us to us really." Dach said.

"Leave now we'll be arriving at the castle city shortly." He said dismissing his relatives leaving him alone with the girl.

"How old are you?" he asked. Aysu didn't answer until he forced her too. "I'm twelve and a half."

"Hmm... That's a perfect age. You know once I take over as ruler of the world...how about it my dear? You as my queen?"

"I'd rather die then be yours! Besides Xing Ji wouldn't acknowledge the wedding, nor would Aero."

"Ah yes the mage with the Bahamut gem who will come to your rescue stop living in a fantasy girl, now then shall we...?"

Aysu was thrown onto a bed that wasn't there before. She then attempted to think of a spell to get out of this as Rossima touched her in inappropriate ways. Rossima was suddenly thrown back by the spell she cast. He was not however, fazed by it "A very clever witch you are casting a protect spell on yourself. No matter it wont take me long to break it."

A knock came from the door and Yte came in. "Sorry to uh...disturb you Rossima but we are here."

"Yes, thank you Yte." He turned to face the girl "We shall finish this later don't think I wont break that spell." He said before leaving.

Aysu gave out a sigh of relief and a thank you prayer to Xing Ji.

Solomon looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe that this evening he would officially be king. There was a knock at the door and his mother came in. "My don't we look so handsome."

"Mom."

"If only your father was still here to see this."

"If he was I wouldn't be becoming king."

"True I can't wait until tomorrow." The queen said excitedly .

Solomon raised an eyebrow to her statement. He already gathered what she meant once he was king he was to pick out a bride the following day. It would just seem that his mother only wanted grandchildren from him. He wasn't interested in any of that he was concerned about his kingdom, Cid had informed him about a rumor of the clans villages being destroyed for the gems the clans protected, including the evil mage village. Who could be behind this all?"

"You'll make a fine king Solomon dear." His mother said as she kissed his forehead before leaving.

Solomon looked back at the mirror making sure he looked presentable to the public.

"Good day your majesty."

Solomon turned quickly around facing the man who somehow got into his room. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Who am I surely you realize I am Rossima young prince."

"Rossima..." He said just above a whisper.

"Now then as for what I want well..."

"You can't be Rossima there's no way, look mister I don't know how you got in here or who you really are, but you trying to convince me you're Rossima isn't going to work. Rossima has been dead for over five hundred years."

"Oh is that so? And what of Cid isn't he roughly five hundred years old? Now then back to business good night sweet prince."

Solomon became drowsy as he fell to the floor with a thud. There came a pounding at the door. "You majesty are you alright in there?" Rossima altered his voice to sound like Solomon. "Yes I'm fine I'll be out in a moment." Rossima said in Solomon's voice.

Rossima turned to Lyke and Raba "Quick get him out of here." Rossima bent down and placed to fingers on Solomon's forehead. Rossima transformed into an exact copy of Solomon. "Now go!"

Lyke and Raba dragged the lifeless form of Solomon back to the airship. When Solomon came too his head ached. "Easy there you don't want to make your injuries worse do you?" someone said from within the room making him just about jump out of his skin.

"Whose there? Show yourself!"

"I'm right here." Solomon watched as a young girl came into view. "You're a mage! You're in with Rossima I knew it! You wont get away with this!"

"Oh for Xing Ji sakes! First of all I would never join Rossima, secondly you your majesty should show some respect after all the magic I used to get you to come around."

"But you're a mage mages are evil Satanist who presents blood sacrifices to their god."

Aysu rolled her eyes she never heard of anything so ridiculous. They never present such a sacrifice to Xing Ji it was forbidden by the rules of their people. Yes they did present gift to Xing Ji on occasion but nothing like what the king was accusing them of. She sighed to herself there was just no getting through to him. He would never trust a mage even if one saved his life. She pondered on how to get out of here.

The group arrived at the castle gates where two guards stood. The guards examined the party carefully a samurai, a ninja, a gunslinger, an Amazon, a warrior, and two people from the healing clan. The older guard watched the male healer suspiciously.

"Hold it right there!" He said as he noticed the staff on the healers back.

"Is something wrong?" Kris asked.

"What's a group like you coming here for?" The younger guard asked.

"We heard Solomon was going to be crowned king today we traveled many miles to watch." Tristan said.

"What is this?" The older guard asked as he pulled the staff of Aero's back.

"Is that a mage's staff?" The younger guard asked.

"No of course not, that is a healer's staff its are new weapon we designed." Dao Ming said

"Is that so? It looks like an authentic mage staff to me?"

"Well it's not. Now will you please give my fiancé back his staff please?"

"Your fiancé? My apologies young lady I didn't mean no disrespect. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Dao Ming said. Aero was stuck in place he wasn't expecting any of this. Dao Ming had to take his hand and lead him into the city. Once past the guard the party started talking again.

"That was close." Antiope said.

Aero was still in a daze since Dao Ming made that comment that he was her fiancé. Aero then had one of his attacks he couldn't breath, throat burned, and he collapsed in the streets. Dao Ming and Kage helped him up as they took him to an inn where he could rest for the time being. While the rest of the group decides on how to talk to the king . Kage, after setting Aero down on the bed went to explore the city.

A/N End of Part 1 Please review this chapter took me forever to get posted. Part 2 coming soon :)


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rossima stood before the council of elders. "It has come to my attention of the destruction of the seven clan villages for the sacred gems." The elders murmured to each other. "I have a sneaky suspicion who is behind it all?"

"You do?"

"Yes, Rossima and his minions, the minions are the ones who destroyed the village and stole the gems. We must put a warrant out for the arrest of these people."

"How can we arrest them if we don't know who they are?" One elder asked.

"Not to worry I have a file here of the suspects behind it." He said tossing it to the elders.

"Solomon surely a warrior, an Amazon, a gunfighter, a samurai, a ninja, a mage, and a healer would be involved."

"And why not?"

"Healers are nomads they don't choose sides."

"That's what they want you to think then bam they attack with their killer fans. Now captain I want you to put these posters up and keep your guard up they are probably in the city planning my assassination."

"Yes sir!" The captain said with a salute.

Cid had sat and listened to the king order a warrant for these people. It just didn't add up to why seven people would destroy and kill their own people. He also noticed something odd about Solomon, in the sixteen years Cid had known him he would never acted in such a way. Cid figured the best thing for him to do was to find them before the captain and his guards. He left the castle to get information.

Kage roamed the city looking for something to steal. She had already gotten herself a hundred gold coins, twenty pieces of silver from passing noblemen. She spotted one of the guards posting something curious, she snuck over and looked.

"Oh boy! I'm worth a lot." It was then she noticed the seriousness of the matter at hand here. If her and her companions stayed any longer they would be arrested and sent to the gallows. She moved swiftly back to the inn.

Aero stirred slightly and sat up in bed. "Uh...what happened?"

"You fainted." Dao Ming said as she placed a warm towel over his forehead. Aero noticed that they were the only two in the room. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to explore the city I volunteered to look after you."

"The last thing I remember is that guard taking my staff. Then everything went blank."

"Aero about what I said to the guard about you being my fiancé, it was just to get into the city without any trouble."

"What! Fiancé! I am not your fiancé and I never will be!" Aero said body aching.

"Settle down Aero, here drink this." She said pouring a cold liquid down his throat to ease the pain. She ignored Aero's last statement she wasn't interested at the moment whether or not they'd ever be. She had more important things to worry about. A smile crossed her lips at the thought of them as a happily married couple she started to laugh. Oh the scandal, the irony if it did happen the other healers wouldn't technically judge her choice as is their nature, a healer and a mage that was sinful for a healer to go back to their roots by marrying a mage. Although, if they got together their clans would become one again.

It wasn't her place, she leaves it to the fates. The thought of being married to a hot-headed mage bothered her. "We have a problem!" Kage said storming into the room interrupting Dao Ming's thoughts.

"What is it?"

Kage held up the wanted poster of the seven of them. "Looks like meeting with the king is a no go." Kage said.

The others arrived with more pressing news guards were swarming the city. Aero got up and went to the bathroom. As they discussed how to get out of the city without being caught by the guards, someone slipped through the window.

The party stood ready to fight if need be. "So you're the ones sworn to protect the gems." He said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Kris asked pulling her gun out.

"I am Cid, and you're Kris of the gun clan sworn to protect the Diablos gem. The only child of the headman."

Kris was stunned that he knew who she was. Cid turned to face Tristan "You're Tristan of the warrior clan sworn to protect the three sisters gem you hope to someday to protect the castle and become a legendary knight. You also want the mage dead and you have a thing for the samurai."

"What I do not!"

Soo Jin didn't like hearing that part. "You're Soo Jin of the samurai clan you are to protect the Ifrit gem you cousin is the healer. Kage of the ninja clan sworn to protect Siren. Your bribing the mage to teach you magic."

Tristan glared at her more than angry with her for deceiving him. "Dao Ming of the healer clan that wields the sacred Phoenix gem. One of the most powerful healers in the whole clan. Antiope of the Amazon clan the Amazon who wields Shiva."

Just then Aero came out of the bathroom dressed back in his red robe. "Ah the complex mage who wields Bahamut."

"What do you want?" Aero asked sternly.

"How do you know who we are?" Kris asked.

"I've known for years. I've been to all seven clans and have learned the ways of the gun, mage, warrior, ninja, samurai, and healer clan. Not to mention my old home back in the Amazon clan. Now then I am here to help you. I have an airship dock at the end of the city. I will escort you to the outer continent."

"Why the outer continent?" Tristan asked.

"Aren't the people there still at war with each other?" Kris asked.

"That's where the other seven gems are hidden. The Bishop placed clues written in riddles to find them. Now come we don't have time for anymore idle banter we must leave." Cid peered out the window noticing the guards heading to the inn. "Shit!"

The party followed Cid out of the window and up on the roof. "There they are up on the roof!" one of the guards said. The party moved swiftly splitting up so it would be harder to get them. Cid came across an armored vehicle he got in the driver's seat and started it up. He then whistled for Kage, Antiope, and Kris. He drove at a speed that matched a golden chocobo. Kris and Antiope were shooting arrows and bullets at the guards.

Tristan came across a motorcycle with Soo Jin. Guards were coming at them by the dozen, Soo Jin was tiring out Tristan fought off as many as he could. He felt a surge of energy rush through him as he charged at the nearest guard. Soo Jin watched as the guards went flying backwards she could hear the agonizing cry of the guards as the just lay there motionless.

"Come on we can escape on this thing." Tristan said.

"I'm not riding that thing."

"Just get on already."

"Only if you let me drive."

"What no way!"

"Move over let me drive."

"No! A man is supposed to be behind the wheel."

Soo Jin raised an eyebrow and was about to argue further when he grabbed her around the waist and placed her on the bike and drove off.

Aero and Dao Ming moved swiftly through the streets of the city. They came across the dead guards that their allies had recently killed. "I don't like this Dao Ming said staring at the dead guards.

"I know."

"Do you think we got time to send them to the lifestream?"

"I don't know. I know better than to cast magic I don't want any of the civilians to get hurt. But we will do the ritual."

The two of them went about sending the dead guards to the lifestream. Not having them come back as fiends. "I hope Jingshen will accept them." Dao Ming said.

"You mean Xing Ji." Aero replied.

"No I mean Jingshen." Dao Ming said with a sigh. They were indeed too different.

Cid got into the airship The Red Falcon and started it up. The party was amazed at how spacious it looked. "Is everyone here?" Cid asked.

"Dao Ming and Aero haven't shown up yet." Soo Jin said.

"Damn it! Cid said as he steered the ship over the city to look for the two missing members of the party. Kage instantly felt nauseous as she race to the bridge before she threw up. The others looked out the window searching for a sign of the two.

"There they are." Antiope said.

Dao Ming and Aero were being surrounded by the remaining guards. "What do you think?" Aero asked.

""It's not going to be easy." Dao Ming said getting into place. "My magic wont work much unless I want to destroy the whole town." Aero said.

"Don't worry we'll get through this."

Aero spotted Cid's airship. "Grab hold!" Kris said throwing down a ladder so the two could climb up. "They're getting away attack!" The captain said.

Aero was about halfway up the ladder when they started firing their guns. One managed to hit his left shoulder making getting up on the airship almost impossible. When he finally got up his body ached from the bullet in his shoulder and that damned cursed spell.

He stood up and faced the city his eyes a blaze the other party members grew concerned especially when he gripped his staff. The party watched in horror as the city was engulfed by flames. Aero collapsed on the cabin floor.

Rossima watched from his own airship. He couldn't ask for anything better the city was destroyed. He doubt there were any survivors from the flare magic. He would have preferred if the mage summoned Bahamut. Oh well, he had new plans now follow the party at a safe distance to lead him to the where about of the other gems.

Aero came to before any of his companions could help him. He placed a hand over his injured shoulder whispering a few words under his breath. The bullet came out of his shoulder and his shoulder was healed. Everyone was silent as they all avoided eye contact with the mage. "What? What's with the silent treatment?" He asked.

"You idiot you destroyed the whole city! You just as bad as Rossima!" Tristan said.

Aero looked out the window to see the castle city destroyed the only thing that remained was half the castle. Aero sank to his knees not wanting to believe he destroyed the city. He went to an empty cabin he didn't make an appearance since.

Dao Ming went to check on Aero. She found him meditating amongst a bunch of lighted candles. "Are you ok Aero?"

"I don't deserve it." Aero mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't deserve this tainted gem! There's no way she'll forgive me I'll be sent to the abyss of oblivion."

"I'm sure Xing Ji will forgive you in time." Dao Ming said trying to reassure him. She really wasn't sure she didn't know what type of Goddess Xing Ji was, but if she was anything like Jingshen in time you'll be forgiven if you prove yourself. She left him to his thoughts for now. Cid came in to have a word with the boy "Look kid I know you're in pain from the curse Huo put on you, to feeling guilty about destroying the castle city. Don't be, in my years I've seen there's no need for a guilty conscience."

"What are you going on about? I'm suppose to feel guilty."

"You've never forgiven your mother for leaving you at the temple." Aero's eyes went wide at the very mention of his mother.

Flashback

_Aero stood in front of the statue of Xing Ji wrapped in a wool blanket. His mother, a lovely young mage bent down and kissed her son. She whispered a few words and then she left without looking back._

End Flashback

Aero realized now that the words whispered to him as a child was a protection spell. He bit his lip refusing to cry. "What about Aysu and Hua?" Cid asked.

Aero looked away Cid was really laying it on him he was a horrible brother to Aysu he couldn't protect her. "You never forgave Hua for leaving either."

"Shut up!"

"All reasons why you're so cold to your companions. You refusing to let people in, you refusing to show other people your pain. For fear that you'll end up hurt. They are all going through a similar problem here. Don't be tied down to guilt." Cid said before leaving pondering if he should have said all that. His next step would be to have a talk with Tristan, but that could wait for now.

Cid went back to the helm and unlocked the autopilot. He noticed for some reason they were loosing altitude. "Hold on everybody we are going down prepare yourself for emergency landing."


	9. Part 2 Chapter 2

The airship crashed along the shore of the outer continent. Cid went about seeing how he could fix up his airship to get it up and running again. Aero came out of the cabin looking normal following the others off the airship. Dao Ming thought it would be a good idea to set up camp. She was about to give assignments on who does what when she noticed Aero walking off.

"I'll go see what he's up too." Tristan volunteered with a smile. Dao Ming nodded "take Soo Jin with you I don't want you two killing each other."

Tristan frowned that she would think he an honorable warrior would stoop so low. His smile returned instantly to the mention of Soo Jin. Tristan and Soo Jin caught up to Aero in no time.

"Aero where in Gaia's name are you going?" Soo Jin asked.

Aero didn't reply as he walked into a tavern Tristan and Soo Jin followed and sat back next to Aero. "What'll it be?" The Barmaid asked.

"I'll take a beer." Tristan said.

"Nothing."

"Very well then."

A man came up on the stage. "Okay men the lady you've been waiting all night for the flower of the valley Ms. Hua Orunita."

There was applause from all the men in the bar, Aero grew tense at the name. Aero spotted the young maiden appear on stage fully dressed in a red silk dress. As he watched her dance on the stage as men swarmed around the stage. She went behind the curtain and appeared again revealing more then she should.

"Damn she's hot!" Tristan said. Soo Jin gave him a dirty look, the very idea of a woman taking her clothes off for money it was positively insulting, shameful, dishonorable. Soo Jin noticed Aero's clench fists as they slowly began to singe the table. "Aero." She said calmly as possible.

Aero stood up and quickly headed for the stage. Hua spotted Aero coming this way she grew tense, but did not stop dancing until Aero came up on stage grabbing her wrist anger in his eyes.

"Hey! Can't you wait until after the show! I paid good money to see Ms. Hua." The men yelled.

Aero cast wind sending the men flying causing a riot in the tavern. "Aero what the hell!" Hua said.

"Hey you can't just take her off the stage in the middle of her performance. She has a contract." An older man said holding up her contract.

Aero instantly caught it on fire before pushing Hua into her dressing room. "Hua, Xing Ji would find this very disrespectful."

Hua let out a sigh at the mention of Xing JI as she got dressed in her mage robe. " Look Aero I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself."

"What are you doing in a place like this Hua?"

"I found out from the Healing clan that a mystic plant that cures everything including the spell my brother cast on you. The records reported that it was last seen somewhere on this continent. I would have been back Aero, I promise as soon as I find it."

"There's no home left to go back to Hua."

"What do you mean?"

"Rossima destroyed it looking for this." Aero said holding up the Bahamut gem.

"And Huo?"

Aero bit his lip "He's dead along with everyone else in the village." Aero came over and wrapped an arm around her. She began to cry uncontrollably, he tried to comfort her the best he could.

Dao Ming noticed Aero and the others weren't back yet. She decided to go look for them, she came across the tavern and found it a wreck. She found Tristan badly beaten up and Soo Jin taking care of his bruised body. "Have you seen Aero?" She asked.

"I haven't seen him since he grabbed the girl on stage causing the riot." Soo Jin said.

Dao Ming came across the dressing room to find Aero holding the young woman in a romantic way. She didn't no why but she gritted her teeth at the sight. "Dao Ming." Aero said noticing her. "We have important things to do Aero and you're here of all places."

Aero started to laugh at what she thought he was doing. That's not how mages work when courting and love and what not. Mages typically show off to impress the girl or guy they like. He had not interest in Hua that way, nor Dao Ming he wasn't interested in a committed relationship at this time in his life. Dao Ming stormed outside where she could get some fresh air.

"I shouldn't be acting this way about him. I know its the fates they're playing with me a sick joke is all making me think I'm falling for him, in reality I'm not, yea that's right." She told herself.

Aero turned to face Hua "Hua you should leave here go back home."

"But I can't not until I find..." Aero placed a finger to her lips "I'll find the plant and I'd feel better if you were somewhere safe."

"But what would be the point of going back?"

"Hua, if you have to got the Healing clan. When I return you, Aysu, and myself will work on building our society."

Hua nodded. "Where is Aysu?"

"Rossima has her. I intend to get her back I promise."

Hua wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come back safely please."

"I will."

"Good, now go fix things up with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ok have it your way." She said with a smile. Aero left to go talk to Dao Ming "Dao Ming can I talk to you?"

"What is it Aero?"

"I don't know what kind of impression you got see me with Hua, but I am not interested in Hua."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Aero paused. Why was he bothering to tell her this? He had an urge to show off some of his most prominent spells. He shook his head avoid such an idea showing off to the healer. "Never mind."

The campsite was set up for the night. "SO what's the plan?" Kris asked.

"Well if I could get my airship up and running again we could roam the continent on it. Unfortunately that out of the question so you'll just have to go on foot." Cid said.

"How are we going to find the riddles the bishop left to find the remaining gems?" Aero asked.

"How will we know who the gem belongs too?" Kris asked.

Cid opened his mouth to answer the questions, but closed it quickly not sure how to answer. He wasn't sure how they'll know who the gem belongs too when they find it. He guessed there'd be some type of reaction when the right person picks it up. As for the riddles left by the Bishop al he knew was that they were hidden within the elements. Whatever that means.

"I think it best we turn in for the night. We can get a fresh start in our search tomorrow." Antiope said.

"I agree we should have someone keep watch. Who wants to take the first watch?" Dao Ming asked.

"I'll do it." Tristan said.

"I'm next." Aero said.

"I'll finish up the rest of the night." Kage said.

"Then its settled."

Everyone went to rest for the night while Tristan stood guard in case they were attacked. Aero looked up at the stars that shown like diamonds in the sky. The others went into the cabins of the airship to sleep. Aero preferred sleeping out in the open. Aero closed his eyes and began to dream of things he would prefer to forget.

_Aero found himself in the cold one winter's night standing in front of the statue of Xing Ji like a peace offering. Wrapped in nothing but a wool blanket his mother bent down and kissed his forehead whispering a few magic words before leaving. "Mater!" Aero called out to her wanting her to come back for him. He fell to his knees as the statue looked down at him as if to say your safe here you'll be protected from the cruelness of the world. He was then picked up by Father who took him into the temple._

Aero woke up tears slowly falling down his face. He quickly wiped away the tears he took a deep breath to get it out of his system. He then remembered he called his mother Mater in an old dialect, he took out the scroll Kage gave him earlier it was written in the same dialect. If only he could remember his native tongue before staying at the temple. He got up and headed towards Tristan.

"Who goes there?" Oh its you what's the matter Aero didn't think I can handle this?" Tristan asked ready to start a fight if need be.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well if you want the two of us could have a training session to warm us up for any battles we'd be facing in the future." Tristan said not really wanting to train with the mage he just wanted to kill him.

Tristan watched carefully as Aero bent down by the fire. Aero grabbed a red hot coal with his hand clenching it with his fist. He then opened his has as the coal turned into a flame in his hand.

"If you insist."

"Okay then, but first no cheating, no using Bahamut, no using protect on yourself."

"Fair enough."

Tristan got into position sword in hand he knew this was going to be tricky even with Aero not casting protect or summoning Bahamut. Aero tossed the fie in his had towards Tristan, Tristan jumped back before being engulfed in flames. The flame struck a nearby tree sending it a blaze before turning to ash. Tristan gritted his teeth as he charged with his sword hoping to hit.

Aero held up his staff as Tristan struck it, a normal staff would have been split in two by that type of force. Aero moved his staff and hands sending Tristan flying backwards. Tristan gripped tighter on his sword he was ready to use his limit break Death Strike when the ground beneath him shook with such force making him loose his balance.

Kage awoke and looked out the window to see Tristan and Aero fighting. No surprise there she wondered if she should warn Dao Ming and the others? She shrugged as she left her room it might be fun to watch if one dies she could always get Dao Ming to bring them back to life, of course after she raided the goods. She hoped it was the warrior because she wouldn't be able to get away with it with the mage.


End file.
